buttonweaversfandomcom-20200215-history
UBFC/Rankings
Here are the historical rankings for the fighters in each weight class, followed by a list of unranked "prospects". Note that the prospects lists include buttons which aren't yet available on the site, because they have die skills which aren't yet implemented. You can still pick one of them, but you won't be able to play them, and thus won't officially enter the division, until they're available on the site. Also, this only includes buttons that weren't implemented on the old site. If you'd like to play a button that wasn't on the old site, talk to the matchmaker about what division would be appropriate, and we can figure something out. (Note that this page was produced by a Python script that automatically creates the tables from a YAML config file, and populates game status info by querying the actual site. You can edit it by hand, but those edits may be overwritten in the future.) Heavyweight Active fighters: Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * Alice (8) (8) (10) (1/30)! * antherem opH^(8) f(10) @(12) (U) r(10) r(12) * anthony vst(16) stomp(10) {zf,Bp}(V) fF(15) * p(4) (12) (12) (V) * (8) (10) f(13) f(30) * (8) z(20) z(20) (S) * bobby 5150 fsp(R) ftz(14) tz!(1/30) r^(4) rz(12) r!(1/30) * Boot2daHead Gz(Z) !p(V) !n(Y,Y) oF(C) * f(6) p^(6) pz(12) (20) * fd(6) zn(12) m(12) ^q(S) * CestWhat sf(12) sz(20) pho(8,8) t(T,T)! * Coyote (4/20) z(10,10) ^(U)? s(X)! * (10) (12) f(20) f(20) * Cristofore f(12) g(12) z(20) (12/30)! rf(12) * f(10) (12) f(20) (30) * dexx p?(X) o!(Z) G(3,17) t(5) g`(2) * Discordia df(12) Gp(16) Gp(16) (Z) * (6) p(13) z(14) z(X) * flesh99 ^(C) zg(Z) p!(Y) z(W) gd(W) * fxdirect (6) zp(12) s(12) p(X,X)! * v(6) vz(12) vz(X) v(W,W) * Gordo (W) (X) (Y) (Z) * GorgorBey ds(1/15) `G(5/10) !p(Y) wHz(12) * Grivan (3) f(30) %Ho(2) r!(Y) * hansolav z(4,6) q(12) z(Y) (X)! * q(W) q(X) q(Z) rn(R) rz(S) rp(U) rf(V) * icarus szf(12) szf(20) t(Y,Y) G(Z)! * IIconfused fn(X) gn(X) gn(X) `H(Y,Y) `d(Y)! `mp(Y) `^(1,Y) * Jordan (1/20)! (1/20)! (20) o^(11) * M(4) M(6) M(8) M(T) * kaddar {p,v,ht}(R) d(4/8) nF(4/16) z(8,8) `(2,1) * f(6) (10) f(12) (20) * kestrel %q(7,7) zs(17) ^t(3/23) p(Y)! rG(S) rg(U) r(V) * z(20,12) q(31) of(4/22) oz(22) * d(6) t(8/12) (40) (40) * maga f(10) zqG(20) s(10) (8) * f(8) f(10) (20) (20) * (8) (8) p(8) (X) * (10) f(10) (12) (20) * (7) (7) n(6,6) p(17) * z(11) (21) c(Y) z(Z) * NeoVid pz(12) gd(10) {m,D}(T) `(Z)! `(R)! * tg(6) n(Y) f(4/20) sgv(17) `(1) * (10) f(12) f(12) (V) * Pain (8) sz(16) (20) (V)? p(X)! * zs(8) d(4) h(10) r(1) r(2) r(4) r(8) r(16) * relsqui (R) (31) (S) q(U)! * (4) (6) (6) r(4) r(10) r(12) r(12) * n(8) p(8) n(12) n(20) * (4) z(4) p(X) s(X) * spindisc p(6/20)! zp(12) n(T,T) B(X)? +(Y) * Squiddhartha f(6) g(10) pz(X)! (Z) r(4,4) rz(6,6) * Tasslehoff B (4/20)! {fz,gz}(12) svG(20) (T) `(1) `(2) rp`(4) rp`(6) * Tilili @(10,10) ^(12) z(12) (Y)! * Torch p(8) z(10) z(10) zsp(V)! * trifecta m(3) m(3) m(3) p(3/33)! rn(3) rD(3) * Tweedledum @(8) ^(12) z(20) fp!(Y) * TYFTFB d(8) z(8) tp(10) G(R) * p(9) s(9) z(9) (9,9) r^(9) * Werner (10) (10) (12) pzs(V)! * q(10) q(8) (X) (X) * Zomulgustar p(5/23)! t(9) t(13) rdD(1) rsz(1) r^(1,1) rBqn(Z)? * d(1) d(2,2) d(8,8) rd(1) rd(26,26) Light Heavyweight Active fighters: Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * ABCGi pdw(7) mhv(13) zkt(23) (X,X)! * (12) (20) (2/20) (X) * (6) (12) (12) (X) * f(8) g(10) z(10) sF(20) * ^(5) ^(5) z(9,9) * z(6) z(10) f(20) f(20) * (1) (1) (1) (X) * %Ho(1,4) %Ho(1,6) %Ho(1,8) * s(6) o(10) o(14) s(X) * (8) s(10) (16) (X) * f(6) f(8) (10) (12) * o(S) s(W) o(R) d(S) * (10) (10) (X) (X) * Darthcliff f(16)! sg(12) tzH(4) B(X) * dmm (6) z(C) (10,10) f(X)! * s(20) ^(4) (20) Ho(4) * (8) f(8) f(12) (20) * dwelsh (13) (37) H@(X) o(R)! * t(4) z(6,6) m(12) (Y)? * Hp(1,3) H(1,4) m(1,5) (W) * grayhawk f(8) s(12) B(Y) g(Z)! * (12) (12) z(12) z(4/20) * (10) (1/8) (6/12) (12/20) * Gripen (6) (8) G(12) (X) * s(11) d(12) z(13) (X) * (8) (10) (12) (X) * Guillermo (10) (20) (X) (Y) * (7) B(20) B(20) B(20) * (12) (20) (20) (S) * (12) (20) (20) (X) * (99) * Heath z(3,13) H(13) md(13) (X)! * (3/17) (7/4) (10/31) (12/25) * oHz(1/2) oHz(2/4) oHz(20/30) * (12) (20) (20) (X)? * inundator {f,z}(12) {t,g}(12) {p,n}(12) {m,?}(X) * (17) (17) (21) (29) * s(20) (V) (X) * Jenniegirl Gst(S)? Gst(S)^ cor(V) cor@(X)! * (6) (8) (20) p(X) * z(12) z(15) z(X) ^(X) * z(12) H(4) o(12) (Y) * (6) (20) (20) r(10) r(12) r(12) r(20) * (8) f(10) f(10) (X) * f(6) (10) f(20) (20) * (4) (30) (30) * d(6) d(8) d(10) d(12) d(20) * Ho(2,2) Ho(2,2) Ho(2,2) (T) * (12) (20) (20) D(X) * (4) (10) (20) r(2) r(2) r(8) r(8) * (12) (20) (20) r(10) r(12) r(12) r(20) * v(20) v(20) v(20) v(20) * p(X) (X)? z(X) o(X) * (8) (12) (16) (Y)? * moussambani f(4) (5,6) (20) wh(Y) (C) * (8) (8) (8) f(20) * (4) (10) (X) (X) * (2) (8) (12) (X) * p(12) ^(12) z(20) z(20) * pH(6) (12) (20) (S) * (6) f(8) (10) f(20) * Pride (10) G(12) G(20) (X) * ^z(20) (V) fp(X) * t(4) (6) (12) (X) * (8) p(16) (20) (X) * (6) f(8) (10) f(12) * (10) (10) (12) p(X) * Reggie (10) R(12) (20) R(20) * f(6) (8) f(12) (12) * f(6) f(8) f(10) (12) * (8) (20) (12,12) r(10,10) r(6,6) r(8) * (8) (8) (12) r(4) r(4) r(8) r(10) * (6) (10) (12) r(4) r(8) r(8) r(12) * SailorMur sp(12) t(4) (10/20) ^(X)! * santiago p(4/14) t(5,5) zs(18) (6/16)! * (10) (12) (12) r(8) r(8) r(10) r(12) * s(4) s(4) s(4) s(4) s(U) * (4) (20) (20) (X) * (4) (4) (4) r(4) r(10) r(10) r(12) * (6) z(12) (20) (20) * Stick (6,6) d(8) tzn(16) (S)! * p(10) s(16) (16) (X) * z(6) z(8) z(10) z(X) * m(12) (20) (20) (X) * (8) (12) (16) B(U) * (20) (30) ng(30) (U) * TheMachine B(1/30)! tD(4) q(7,11) rcz(20) * Totoro (20) (20) (20) gvz(30) * Trouble ^(7) @(12) B(20) @o(Z)? * (10) (10) (16) (X) * z(4) z^(4) z(6) (X) * (4) f(6) f(12) (20) * g(10) z(10) (15) (X)? * vhoodoo ^s(9) (C) B(17) (Z)? * (30) (30) (6/30) * p(10) (12) z(16) (X) * wtrollkin pG%(7) s(15) sB(S) s%(S)! worm(Y) * (10) (20) (20) (X) * p(5) (7) (11) cz(13) * (20) (30) (30) (X) * (8) (12) f(12) (X) * zaph z(4,4) s(8,8) p(16) (1/24)! * (10) (10) (10) r(6) r(6) r(8) r(8) Middleweight Active fighters: Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * F(6) (6) (12) (X) * (6) (8,8) (20) (X) * %Ho(1,4) %Ho(1,6) %Ho(1,8) * (8) (2/12) (8/16) (20/24) * (3/6) o(8) (12) (Y) * barswanian mg(6) mg(6) %(20) (X)! r(13,13) * Black Jack (11) (8,8) (10,11) (T) * (8) (X) (X) (X) * (4/12) (6/12) (20) (20) * (20) (4/8) (6/12) (6/20) * (6) (12) (10,10) r(12) r(20) r(20) r(8,8) * (8) (8) (12,12) (20) * Cassandra D(20) oH(T) @(Z)? (V,V) * c(8) (12) (20) (T,T) * p(20) (20) (20) (X) * (6) z(12) Fq(R) Fq(R) * (6) z(10) (20) (X) * p(8) s(10) (16) (X)? * (6) (10) (12,12) (X) * (10) (10) (10) r(4) r(4) r(12) r(12) * (8) (12) o(Y) o(Y) * (10) (20) (20) (X) * echopapa z^(20) @o(10) n(8) D(X) * (4/8) (6/10) (6/12) (8/20) * (8) (12) (20) r(4) r(6) r(10) r(20) * (6/12) p(10) (12) (12/20) * (6) (8) (12) (2/20) * (8) (10) c(10) c(12) * gbrume B(30) (30) (V)? * (8) z(8) (20) (X)? * (20) (4/8) (6/12) (6/20) * GreatWolf B(10) s(Y) rws(20) rt(8) rG(X) rGp(Y,Y) * t(6) d(10) z(12) (X,X) * Gryphon {f,z}(12) {f,z}(12) (X)! +`(R)! ro@(Z)? rz(V,V) r{m,D}(8) gr(Y){p,h,o,n} * (7) (2/20) (2/20) (10) * (12) f(20) (V) (X) * (2) t(4) (6) (Y) * (7) (13) (17) (23) * (6) (12) (12) r(4) r(6) r(6) r(8) * (8) (10) (20) (X) * (10) (12) p(X)? (X,X) * (10) z(12) (20) (V) * (10) (20) (20) r(6) r(10) r(12) r(20) * (4) (10) (12) r(6) r(10) r(10) r(20) * p(10,10) (20) (20) (W) * (6,6) (12) (12) (X) * (2) (2) (2) (X) * (12) (20) (20) (X) +(X) * (6) (8) (T) (U) * (5,5) z(20) %(20) (U) * (8) (12) (12) r(8) r(10) r(12) r(20) * MrWhite @(8) @(14) GF(9,9) rc(4) rz(8) r(14) rh(18) * (6) (12) (12) r(8) r(10) r(10) r(12) * (4) (12) (X) (X) * (4/10) (4/12) (6/10) (6/20) * NoopMan D(4) ns(20) z(X) c(Z)! * Notorious g(4/16)! G(8/20)! g(10/24)! rH(7) rH(11) rh(13) rh(17) * f(4) (6) (12) (V) * (8) (12) (X) z(X) * (8) (10,10) (20) (X) * z(3) (5) s(23) t(T,T) * (6) (12) (20) r(8) r(10) r(10) r(20) * (8) (12) (20) r(4) r(10) r(12) r(20) * (8) (12) (20) r(4) r(12) r(20) r(20) * (6) (10) (12) r(6) r(10) r(12) r(20) * D(6) D(8) (30) (S) * Raupe GF(8) z(10) sf(20) (20) * (1) (1) (1) (Y) * (4) (12) (12) r(6) r(10) r(20) r(20) * (4) (4) (12) r(10) r(12) r(20) r(30) * (10) (12) (12) r(4) r(10) r(20) r(20) * (6) (10) (20) r(6) r(10) r(10) r(20) * SC(The Deuce) t(6) p(8) s(10) (12/16)! +(20) * Shamrock (7/13) (7/13) (7/13) (7/13) * (8) p(16) (20) (X) * (12) (20) (20) (U) * SyberCat {g,t}(6) (10) {f,z}(12) (V)? +d(12) * (10) (12) (20) r(4) r(12) r(20) r(20) * (8,8) (10,10) (12) (W,W) * H(12) H(20) H(20) * (10) (12) (10/20) (20/30) * Tirade ^(6) ^(10) (V)! * (4) (8) (20) f(X) * (6) (10) (20) r(4) r(8) r(10) r(12) r(20) * (8) (10) c(10) c(T) * (4) (6) (10) (X) * War (6) z(10) B(20) (W,W)! * (6) (12) (X) r(6) r(8) r(10) r(20) * (6) (10) (12) r(4) r(8) r(10) r(20) * Wildcard (C) (C) (C) (C) * Fo(13) q(11) gc(7) nt(5) * Zeno {h,H}(8) {h,H}(4,4) (20) (X) * [] Welterweight Active fighters: Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * (8) (4/12) (8/20) (12/20) * (8) (12) (12) (X)? * (8) (8) (8) (8) o(24) * (6) s(12) (12) (X) * Anger (10) (10) (12/20) (20/30)! * (4) (10) (12) (X) * (8) (10) (10) r(4) r(4) r(10) r(20) * BabyBM o(8,8) (11) (21) HG(V) * (10) (12) (20) (X) * hdp(8) hdp(8) hdp(10) hdp(12) hdp(16) hdp(20) * (20) (20) (V,V) * (4/30) (13) (13) (13) * z(13) (R)? g(4/16) o(6,15) +(Y) * (10) (12) (20) (W,W) * (8) (12) (X) (X) * ps(4) s(20) s(20) s(X) * (6/12) (6/12) (12/20) (X) * (8) (10) (12) z(V) * (5) (6) (7) (X) * (4/10) (6/10) (10/12) (10/20) * (6) (10) (10) (X) * (8) (12) (16) (20) * (8) (8) (20) (X) * t(2) t(8) z(12) t(X) * Craps (6,6) (6,6) (6,6) (6,6) * D(10) (20) D(X) (X) * (10) (10) (20) (X) * (6) (6) (12) (X) * (12) (6/20) (6/20) (8/12) * (10) (10) (12) (X) * fog o@(T)? o@(R)? o@(U)? o@(T)? * Frankie (3,4) (4,5) (10) (T)! * (4) (12) (20) (X) +(6) * s(8) (10) (12) (X) +(8) * (10) (10) (10) (X) * (4) (4/12) (10/20) (V) * (9) (11) (11) (13/29) * (5) (9) (9) (11/21) * Jennie @(8) @(10) z(12) (U) * c(6) (10) (12) c(20) * (4) (8/12) (10) (10/20) * (8) (10) (20) (X) +(20) * (8) (12) (12) (X) * (8) (12) (20) (X) * LadyJ Ho(W)? q(X) ^B(T,T) (5) * (20) (2/8) (4/12) (6/10) * (10) (20) (4/20) (8/20) * luke ii @(8) hz(12) c(20) (C) * s(10) (12) (12) (X) * (12) (12) (4/12) (6/12) * d(1) H(4) H(1) H(5) * z(6) o(10) (20) (Y) * (12) s(12) (20) (X) +(12) * (10) s(10) (10/20) (6/30) * (6) (8) (10) (X) * (10) (10) (12) z(12) * Oaktree (T) (R) (3) (3) * (4) k(6) (12) (U) * (10) (10) (20) (X) * (4) s(10) z(12) (X)? * (6) F(8) (20) (X) * (6) (6/8) (10/12) (20) * Rold (6) R(6) R(6) R(6) * (10) (12) (20) r(6) r(12) r(12) r(20) * (8) (10) (20) r(6) r(10) r(20) r(20) * (4) (6) (8) r(12) r(12) r(20) r(20) * q(6) q(12) q(20) q(X) * (6,6) (8,8) (10,10) (V,V) * smallfrogge m(8) B(12) (X)? (X)! * (8) s(10) (12) (X) * (6) (8) (X) (X) * s(8) (3/12) (20) (X) * s(8) (8) (10) s(X) * (6/20) (8) (10/12) (12/20) * p(8) (12) %(16) B(20) * yakboy ms(6) p%(W) hot(20) (X)? * (6/10) (8) (10/20) (12/20) Lightweight Active fighters: Prospects: Currently available prospects have links to their page on the site; future prospects (not yet implemented on the site) don't have links. * k(6) (8) (12) (20) * t(20) z(20) q(S) * (17) sp(4,20) (4/30) * Butthead t(T) H(3) @d(5) * Button of Loathing (6) (6) (20) (R,R) * (7/9) (9/11) (11/17) (17/23) * (2/20) (4/20) (8/20) * (4) (8) (12) (X) * (20) s(4,8) s(6,12) ps(6,20) * Delt R(4) (10) (12) R(X) * (20) (20) (X) * (X)? r^(20) rvkt(20) rsfp(20) rhop(20) * (6) (10) (20) s(X) * D(6) D(10) D(12) D(X) * n(6) d(8) B(16) B(X) * (6) (10) (12) (Y) * (8) (10) (12,12) h(X) * B(6) f(6) n(6) (10) * k(6) (8) (10/20) (X)? * Ferretboy (6) @(20) @(20) @o(X) * (7) (8) (12) (X) * (12) o(16) (20) o(X) * fnord ^(16)! t(X)? @o(V) * Frankenstein's Monster (16/20) o(20/30) {G,B}(30) * (8) s(12,12) (20) (X) * s(8,8) (20) s(20) (X) * (6) (8) (12) (X) * (8) (12) (20) d(20) * (T)? (X)? (X)? (X)? * H(8) p(8) z(8) z(U)? * (6) (6/10) s(8) (30) +(12) * (6) d(6) s(10) B(X) * g(8) (10) z(10) (4,10) * (6) (8) (10) (X) * k(6) (10) (20) (W) * om(34) (T) * Linnea B(8/17) G(8) o(12) (U)? * q(20) (8/12) (6/10) (4) * s(6) B(10) o(12) o(X) * (6) m(12) D(20) q(X) * (24) (36) * (4) (8) D(16) (X) * (6) (8) (12) m(X) * p(12) p(20) p(20) p(30) p(30) p(X) p(X) * Maya (12) p{hs,H}(12) (20) (S) * Mister Peach z(8,8) ps(12,12) (V,V)! * (10) (10) s(20) s(X) +(4) * sH(U) po(R) k(10) * wd(4) (6) z(17) c(20) * (10) (10) (12) (X) * (6) s(12) (20) (X) +s(10) * s(4) so(10) s(10) o(X) * s(12) s(20) s(X) s(X) * (8) (10) (12) (Z) * randomlife @(10) @(12) @(20) @(X) * (10) (12) (20) (V)? * o(T) of(10) om(10) * seeker o@(6) o@(8) o@(12) o@(Y) * (6/8) (8/10) (10/12) (12/20) * Socrates (10) (12) (Y) * (8) (12) m(20) (X) * o(6) o(10) B(15) o(Z)? * H(10) n(4) o(2) * p(12) p(16) p(20) p(24) p(30) p(30) p(X) * (12) (12) (T) B(T) * (8) (12) (20) (Y) * (8) (12) n(20) (X) * (8) (8) s(12) s(X) * The Flying Squirrel z(12) z(12) z(20) * The Japanese Beetle (8) (12) (X) * k(6) (8,8) (10) (S) * Thor G(10) G(12) G(6/20) * (8) (10) (12) D(X) * Trogdor sGF(20) sGF(20) sGF(20) * (4,4) (6,6) (10,10) (T,T) * s(8) s(10) s(20) s(X) * weirdbal @(V)? @(V)? @(X)? @(X)? * (6) (8) (12) (X) * s(8) s(10) s(X) s(Y) * Zeppo (12) (20) (X)!